We all still have secrets (Secrets sequel)
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: A few years after meeting in their sophomore year of high school, Percy and Annabeth are still together, only to find that thing change in their lives. Weddings, heartbreaks and kids. Kids? Percy never expected his life to be this difficult. Rated M for certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, a sequel for Secrets, so if you haven't read that story you should read it. Please? This story is all in Percy POV.**

* * *

_ Beep Be- _I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock quickly so it wouldn't wake up the girl sleeping next to me. I sigh, and sit up. It was barely dawn. I look around the room, not wanting to leave. But being a marine Biologist, it meant working all day on Sundays. But when you're like my girlfriend an architect, it meant getting the whole weekend off, even if you worked at the most busy business in New York City. I smiled at thought of Annabeth getting all the sleep she needs. She always has to stay up late designing buildings and waking up before dawn to get them done on time. The most sleep she gets every night at the most would be four hours. I get out of the soft, comfy bed, already missing it. Not just because its comfy. I look around for the light green shirt that would mark me as the boss. Most of the time you would hate your boss, but it's fun. My only rule as a boss is to never boss people around. No stress. Lets you have fun doing the thing you love. I pulled on my sneakers. I looked at Annabeth who is sleeping peacefully. My smile grew wider when my eyes landed on her blonde, curly hair. I eyes traveled down to her cheek, going stiff when I saw the faint scar. Knowing exactly what had caused it to be there. I looked at her knowing that if she woke up now, I'd be facing her startling grey eyes. I kissed her forehead softly, not wanting to wake her up. Sadly it didn't work that well.

"Leaving already?" Annabeth muttered sleepily. Her eyes opened a crack, and I'm Memorised by them again.

"Yes," I whispered gently, "I have to go to work, now go back to bed, Beautiful." I plant another kiss on her forehead, and a smile forms on her lips.

"Promise me you'll go back to bed?" I ask.

"Promise." She says, burying her head back into the pillow. I walked out the room so I wouldn't end up waking her up again. Trust me if you know Annabeth, you know she goes out like a light. I had just stepped out of the room when I tripped over another pair of sneakers. Me and Annabeth are never big on shopping, but when I see a pair of shoes that would fit me, I grab them like crazy. I sighed as I got to the kitchen,and poured water into the coffee maker. I looked at the time, I was going to be late. The coffee maker beeped, telling me it was done making my coffee, I grabbed it and ran down the stairs as fast as I could without spilling my drink.

"Hey Tyson." I say as I get out of the car. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. I just got here." I nod quickly as I unlock the door. As I open the door, a small blast of cool air reaches me.

"I'll do the dolphins today?" I asks Tyson. He nods and walks off, to the sharks. He studies them the best, but once they got to big, he'd be upset. Can't keep an animal forever. As I walked to the pool that had the dolphins, the other animals like normal came up to me. But there was something off, it was like they weren't necessarily happy. Usualy they would try to get you wet or push each other out of the way. They were quite, as if they were waiting for something to happen. When I got to the pool with the Dolphins, they started chattering as usual. Justin and Blake, the dolphins that were always happy pushed each other around. Lets just say I didn't know that animals could be gay. Not that I'm against it or anything but.. oh never mind. Just forget that I said anything. One splashed at me, and got my pants wet.

"Guys, you know I can't come in the water."

They all started at me.

I sighed, and pulled off my shirt. It's not my fault they act like dogs and remind me of

them. I can't count how many times I asked Annabeth if we could get a dog. She'd always said no, and never told me why. I mean there so cute for god sake. Who can't resist their eyes and their innocent faces?

Annabeth, Obviously.

I smiled to myself once I got in the water, hoping this was a day when they didn't want to splash.

I sighed as I sat on the couch next to Annabeth. My face was completely red. Yes I got a sunburn, and it hurt.

And not to mention my broken nose.

Hey, I didn't know dolphins would be that rough sometimes. They're usually gentle.

"Did you get enough sleep?" I ask.

"Yeah. How was work? Besides your sunburn and you breaking your nose."

"Pretty good. But it hurts!" I whine, grabbing a tissue to stop my nose from bleeding. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Do you want some tylenol?" She asks, flipping through the channels looking for football.

"No. I want something better than tylenol." She turns to face me.

"What's better than tylenol?"

"You." I say, about to kiss her.

"WE'RE HOME!" Thaila shouts as she pulls Luke and Nico by the front of their shirts. I groaned, they ruined the moment I was about to have with Annabeth. I look at Thailia.

"Thals," I tell her. "Sorry to break it to you, but you don't live here."


	2. A reason

"You guys look so cute together." Thalia says.

"Leave us alone." I mutter, and turn over and put my arm around Annabeths waist.

"Don't you guys have work today?" That got both of our attention. We both sat up quickly.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asks.

"Almost six." That what all me and Annabeth needed to hear to get our blood running. I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall to make coffee, while Annabeth grabbed her blueprints and what else she needed. Thalia leaned against the Refrigerator, smiling, probably at the fact that I was freaking out to get to work on time.

Typical Thalia.

"Well, you could help."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Make me coffee while I get dressed." While I booked down the hallway, Thalia muttered something about me and coffee. It was the only things that kept me up in the mornings.

"Annie!" I shout. "Have you seen my shirt?" Annabeth comes out of the bathroom, only in a towel.

"It's in the laundry room." I race out our room, only to be hit in the face by a football. Nico and Luke stared at me, and looked like they were debating themselfs to run or not.

"Really guys? In the hallway? Can't you do it somewhere else? Like the livingroom?"

Annabeth would kill me if she found out that that I told them that, but right now the hallway is a hotspot. It's better if they aren't in the way. I go into the laundry room and grab my shirt that doesn't have any bloodstains on it any more.

Nice and clean.

* * *

I huffed as I put my hands in my pockets. Annabeth took the car to work today, and Thalia took her out for a "girl night" so I was stuck walking home in the rain. Not just rain. The pouring rain. So here I was walking home alone soaked to the bone. I stopped at a light. I couldn't make out much infrount of me, but with the traffic lights, I could make out shapes. I saw a girl figure. Even though I was too far away, I knew exactly what was going to happen. I ran towards her as if my life depended on it, Ignoring the drivers honking their horns at me. Her life depended on it. Just because I was too far to help her, it doesn't mean I shouldn't try. When she steps out in the middle of the street infront a car that made no attempt to stop, I didn't stop running like most people the time I got there a little group of people formed, just standing there.

"What the hell?" I shout, pushing my way to the front. "Don't just stand there, help her!" When I got to the middle, I knelt down next to her. She was breathing, and was probably my age or younger. Her shirt was stained with blood. I put my arms under her body and lifted her up. People started yelling at me, but I inorged them and made my way to the hospital.

By the time I got to the hospital, I felt like I was too late, but by the look on Apollo face when I walked through the doors and felt a little ray of hope. He pushed a bed towards me and only stops for a quick second while I put her down gently. He starts down the hall with some other people following him.

I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for an hour. I just stared dumbly at my hands in my lap, one thought going through my mind.

I just watched a girl attempt suicide.

I was so lost in thought that I jumped when I realized Apollo was here.

"Is she alright?" I ask.

"She'll be fine. She has to stay for a few weeks, but she'll be fine."

"Can I go see her?" I want to know more about this girl, or woman.

"She's asleep but she should be waking up soon." At that I race down the hall and into her room, only to find her still asleep. I sat down in the chair. I run my fingers through my hair nervously. I looked at her, and felt bad. I looked at the cut on her forhead, and not aware of my actions, I reached out and ran my thumb over it. That's when she started stirring. I quickly moved my hand from her face and her eyeslids fluttered open, revealing her hazel eyes.

"Why did you do it?" I whisper, expecting an answer, but I got a question instead.

"Who are you?" She asks me, clearly trying not to freak out.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I answer. "I helped you after you stepped out on the street."

"Why?" Her voice turned to anger. "I didn't want anybody to help me! I did it for a reason!"

"Why did you do it?" I repeat softly, even though I don't know her name, I feel like I know her, and she had kept a secret from me.

"Because I was tired of it! I was tired of being treated like a piece of shit, ok?" She stops monetarily then Continues. "I was tired of being here for no reason!"

I wanted to ask more about it, but instead of pressing her on about it I ask a different question.

"What's your name?" I whisper, as if people are trying to listen to our conservation.

"Emily," She answers. "Emily Tuner." I got up from my chair without another word, but when I get to the door way, I turn and and look back at her, just laying in the bed watching me leave.

"We all have a reason to be here, Emily."


	3. Chapter 3

_"What's your name?" I whisper, as if people are trying to listen to our conservation.  
_

_"Emily," She answers. "Emily Tuner." I got up from my chair without another word, but when I get to the door way, I turn and and look back at her, just laying in the bed watching me leave._

_"We all have a reason to be here, Emily."_

* * *

That night I layed in bed, thinking the day activities. Only one image flashed in my mind, our conservation. I couldn't help thinking that I knew Emily. Like we are Connected, even though I have never seen her in life. I felt bad about thinking about Emily at one in the morning, when Annabeth was sleeping next to me. I turned over and put my arm around her waist, and Emily disappeared from my mind, for now. I buried my face in Annabeths hair, taking in the scent of lemons. I brush the hair away from her neck, and kiss it. I still feel the sparks that I've always felt when I touch her in anyway, something I was afraid of losing when I saw Emily. Annabeth is one of the lightest sleepers I know, I hadn't thought about it waking her up. She turns to face me.

"Are you alright?" She asks, looking at me expectingly.

"Yeah," I lie. "I just couldn't fall asleep." At least that part was true. I give her a small smile. She nodds and put hers arms around my neck. I leaned in and kissed her.

Thalia made a face as I slipped into the chair next to her. Her hair was just as crazy as mine but she didn't mind.

"You know, you could wear more than just that when you come to the kitchen." I looked down at my boxers. I shrugged and reach for the toast Annabeth put on her plate. Thalia grumbles.

"It's okay, Thals," I say teasingly, nudging her with my shoulder. "There's enough toast to go around." She shakes her head at me.

"Please go get dressed." Luke and Nico from the other side of the table barley contain their laughter.

"I am dressed." I state, taking her bacon.

"Fully clothed."

"And Luke doesn't have to put on clothes?" like me, Luke was only in his boxers.

"That's because she enjoys the view." Luke says, while her cheeks go red.

"I'm better looking than you."

"But your my cousin." Thals points out.

"So? You enjoy the view on Luke." At this her cheeks get redder and she looks down.

"Please Percy. I'll get you tickets to a Giants game."

"Front row. Two tickets."

Thalia chokes on her orange juice.

_"Front row?"_

"Percy listen to Thalia." Annabeth says, putting a plate front of me. I grumble and walk down the hall to my room, when I hear Annabeth and Thalia laugh. I shake my head at them. I grab my last pair of clean pants, and start to the kitchen again. I hear Thalia groan.

"Do you own a shirt?"

"Where's Annabeth?"

"Putting stuff away, at least that's what she told me." I nod, and go back down the hall. When I get to the bathroom, where Annabeth putting away towels, I feel bad again. It's not like I did anything wrong. _You might as well have. You didn't tell her about Emily. _A voice in my head tells me. I didn't have feelings for her, right? Sure I helped her but that doesn't mean anything. The only thing that bothers me about Emily is I feel like I'm connected to her somehow. I looked over at Annabeths blonde hair. Without thinking, I grabbed her and turned her around, our lips barley brushing together.

Ok, make that two things about Emily that bother me.

I'm afraid that because of her my feelings for Annabeth will be gone. I press my lips to hers again and feel relief. I still feel sparks, and I smile against her lips. I pull her closer to me, pressing our bodies together, Hating the gap between us. Our lips move with sync. My hands go to her waist, while her hands go to my hair. I back up, taking Annabeth with me, making my back slam into the wall. She pulls away.

"Percy, I have to go to work."

"Can you stay here?" I ask, and she lets out a sigh.

"But I have to go." I don't answer, but nod. She moves her hands from my neck, and starts for the door, but I can't help it. I turn her around again, kissing her. She backs up, startled closing the door, her back against the it. The doorknob turns and the door opens a little bit before it stop it.

"Hey! I'm in here." I say before turning my attention back to Annabeth. "Please," I murmur. "Stay."

"Fine," She answers. "I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

_"But I have to go." I don't answer, but nod. She moves her hands from my neck, and starts for the door, but I can't help it. I turn her around again, kissing her. She backs up, startled closing the door, her back against it. The doorknob turns and the door opens a little bit before it stop it._

_"Hey! I'm in here." I say before turning my attention back to Annabeth. "Please," I murmur. "Stay."_

_"Fine," She answers. "I'll stay._

* * *

I smile against her lips at her answer, and pick her up, her legs around my waist. One of my hands find the doorknob, and I quickly open the door and start down the hallway to mine and Annabeths room. We walk in, well I do considering that I'm carrying her. I nudge the door close with my foot, satisfied that its completely closed when I hear the soft click. I bring us over to the bed, and lower Annabeth onto the messed up sheets, and climb on top of her. Our legs tangle together. We hear a knock at the door, and we both groan.

"I got it." I say, and open the door an few inches, only to find Thalia standing there. "Yes?"

"It's for you." She says, handing me the house phone.

"Hello?" I ask as Thaila disappears down the hall.

"Percy? Percy! I need your help." I hear Apollo's voice through the phone, sounding a bit freaked out.

"I'll be there in two hours. I'm busy."

"Wha- No! We need you here now! Percy don't you da-" I hit the end button. I had enough interuptions. I'd rather be spending time with Annabeth. I turn off the phone, knowing he would call again, then lay on the bed next to Annabeth.

"Where do you need to be in two hours?"

"The hospital, but that's not going to happen." I answer, pulling her on top of me. "I'm busy." She laughs at my answer.

"Doing what? Watching football?" I know she's just joking around, but I still give her a real answer.

"I had something else in my mind." Annabeth smilies, and presses her lips too mine, for a few seconds.

"Tomorrow you can explain to my boss why I didn't come to work today."

"That's fine with me." After that, time was forgotten. I roll over so I was onto of Annabeth. I brush my lips against her neck when she speaks again.

"Percy, we have guests over."

"And you're more important."

The next thing I know is I'm on my back.

"And you have somewhere to be." She says, her hair that fell out of her ponytail falls down and tickles my face.

"And You're beautiful."

Percy!" Luke shouts. "Someone here to see you!"

"For fucks shake!" I say, as Annabeth gets off of me. "What in the world could be so important right now?" I pull a clean shirt off the dresser and walk to the front door. Apollo stood at the front door, arms crossed, a disappointed look on his face.

"Percy."

It was much more important than I thought.

That explained why right now I was sitting in the back of an ambulance, holding Emily's hand.

"Come on, Emily," I mutter hopelessly. "Don't die now, come on. People are going to need you." I paused for a minute. "I need you." It wasn't true, I didn't know her that well yet, but I won't let someone else lose their life when I know I was able to help them. Her eyelids close. "No. Emily, focus. Breathe. I'my right here. I'm not going away. Breathe. Focus on your breathing." Some random man was sitting next to me, trying to stop her bleeding.

"Keep talking to her, you're calming her down. It's helping me stop the blood, keep talking to her, or she's going to lose to much blood. Tell her to focus on her breathing. Tell her a story."

What would I tell her? I didn't have an stories off the top of my head. I wasn't about to say breathe over and over again, which leaves me to one thing.

"You know," I say, holding her hand tighter than before. "My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 15. Nobody knew, none of my friends did. I didn't want anybody's help. I thought that I didn't need help, until I met a girl, she's my girlfriend now. Her name is Annabeth, and I met her about a year after my parents had died, I had a job, owning an apartment by myself, and was failing school. I always wondered why it happened to me, why my parents had to leave me." I took a deep breath. "It wasn't their choice though. They didn't have one. But I did, I had the choice to have somebody help me, but I didn't let that happen. But when I met Annabeth, that all changed. She helped me get good grades. She helped me deal with the loss of my parents. Annabeth made me realize how alone I really was without her."

By now, we had reached the hospital. Then for the second time this week, I watched a Emily disapear down the hall. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was angered. Apollo sat at his desk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout, my hand balling into fists. "There's a reason why people have night time shifts! To make sure nobody sneaks out and try to kill themselves!"

He looks up from his papers calmly. "Percy, clam down. I understand you're upset."

"I'm not upset! I'm furious! That girl just tried to kill herself twice in one week! Tell me that's nothing! Because it is! Why isn't she on watch, people should be watching her, Apollo! I thought you were smart, making sure people wouldn't hurt themselves! You know what worse? She tried again the next day! Two days in a row!" Apollo didn't even look startled, or look up from his papers.

"Do you really even care about the people here?" I ask, resting my hands on the counter. I wait a few minutes for a response, and he dosen't anwser.

"That's what I thought." I could feel my anger grow. What happened to the Apollo who tried and wanted to help people? That's the one I could count on. Instead of sitting down, I walk down the hall, to the room they pushed Emily into. They piled over her, working on her. I have no idea of what happened this time. I wanted to barge into the room, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I end up resting my forehead against the glass, watching them. After what seems hours, they pile out after one another, and with out making sure it's okay, I slip into her room.

I don't know if Emily is awake or not, so I sit in the chair next to her bed, listening to the hum of the machines. I burry my hands into my pockets, and stare at my lap.

"Was it true?" Emily voice reaches my ears. "What you said about needing me?"

I nod, and answering, just realising that it's true. "Of course. Once you get to really know me, I'm one of those people who can't lie."

Emily looks at me. "And you have a girlfriend."

"Annabeth, yeah. She's my girlfriend."

"She's lucky to have you."

"Turn that around. I'm lucky to have her." I wanted to talk about anything that didn't even connect to suicide. Maybe I would get lucky.

"I don't understand how you managed to do that. Living by yourself, acting like everything is okay."

"I didn't act. I thought I was going crazy when it happened. I thought there be nobody who would help me, and I turns out that I was wrong."

"How did you not thing negatively? How did you stand it?" Emily sounded close to tears. "I lost my entire family, expect for my younger brother out of a family of eight people, and he goes off to army. I can't lose him too, but he doesn't think it wouldn't affect me if I lose him too." Tears start to stream quietly down her face. I didn't know what to do. I almost asked her what she wanted me to do, but I don't speak. I climb into the bed next to her, and he buries her face into my chest, sobbing. I kiss her temple, and wrap my arms around her protectively.

I just hold her.


End file.
